


Parents

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Parenthood [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and life come full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents

“Iruka?”

Hmmm?”

“I don't think I'm ready to be a grandfather yet.”

Iruka huffed with soundless laughter and laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. “It's a little late now; you should have registered that objection nine months ago.” And Kakashi shot him a glare that only made him laugh more.

They were standing in front of the large window that opened on to the hospital nursery, and Iruka was struck by the powerful sense of familiarity. They had done this on another day, just over twenty-three years ago. And just as it had been then every bassinet contained a newborn infant; the village's Edict of Prosperity was still more-or-less in effect, although it's language had been toned down over the years. The main difference this time was that only one bassinet had the name HATAKE labeled on it.

Iruka?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are _they_ ready for this?”

Iruka turned then and met his husband's eyes. Over nearly thirty years of marriage he had mastered the art of looking underneath the underneath, at least as far as Kakashi was concerned, and he knew what question was going unasked. _Did we do a good enough job raising them?_

“Kakashi, we can't be with them forever,” he began, trying to find the right words. “At some point you have to let go and trust that they'll be all right.”

Kakashi sighed. “I don't know if I can trust Umino, though. He married an Inuzuka, for pity's sake!”

That made Iruka roll his eyes. “Because two clans that are famous throughout the Five Shinobi Countries for their canine affiliations should never be allied through marriage.” He grinned at Kakashi's sheepish smile. “You should at least be thankful that he married Hana's daughter instead of Kiba's.” He knew Kakashi's concern had been mostly in jest; he had too much genuine affection for their daughter-in-law for it to be anything but.

Then he noticed that Kakashi was no longer paying attention to their conversation but was standing close to the glass, one hand pressed against it, a somewhat wistful expression on his face. He stepped closer and threaded his fingers with his husband's free hand. “A lot has changed since then,” Iruka commented, knowing his meaning would be understood.

“Your hair is completely white.”

“Yours is receding.”

“You have to wear reading glasses.”

“You never wear the glasses you need.”

There was a pause in the exchange as they both looked at each other and started laughing and grinning like a couple of guilty schoolboys. Then Iruka tugged on the hand that was entwined with his and pulled Kakashi into his embrace, pressing soft kisses to his temple and the tip of his nose before slipping the mask down and capturing his lips.

Age may have slowed them down but that spark was always there, ready to flare up at any moment. With a low growl Iruka tightened his arms around Kakashi and deepened the kiss, wringing a soft sound of appreciation from his husband. Time seemed to slow down, and neither made a move to release the other until the sound of a throat being cleared caught their attention.

“You're in a hospital, you know. Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for more than a couple of hours?”

Kakashi pressed his forehead to Iruka's “So says the man who got his wife pregnant within a month of the wedding,” he muttered.

Iruka coughed to cover up his laugh and turned to look at their son. “How's Kimiko?” he asked.

Umino nodded. “Fine. Resting.” He moved closer to the nursery window, a soft smile crossing his face as he looked in at his son. Kakashi moved away from Iruka and stood beside him, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Umino acknowledged his presence with a sidelong glance.

The two stood for a time in peaceful silence before Umino spoke again. “Are any Hatakes ever born without this damned hair?” he asked, tugging slightly at his own pewter locks.

“It hasn't happened yet,” Kakashi admitted, reaching out to ruffle his son's hair.

Iruka had to laugh at the indignant look on Umino's face. “Have you decided on a name?” he asked, hoping to distract their son before the inevitable explosion of temper while attempting to glare at his husband. The glare was somewhat spoiled by the smile that kept breaking through.

Umino missed that by-play between his fathers; Iruka's question having directed his attention back to his own son. “Oukami,” he replied. “At least we'll be calling him that.” He glanced at Kakashi. “Officially he's Hatake Shiroi Oukami.”

Iruka caught his breath. It was a name that could have no other purpose but to honor Kakashi – who's ANBU code name had been Wolf – and Kakashi's father, Sakumo, famed as Konoha's White Fang. He glanced at his husband and saw the same realization reflected in his eyes.

“Umino -” he began.

Umino shook his head. “I won't change my mind about it,” he said. “And Kimiko agrees with me. There can hardly be two better people to name our son after than the Rokudaime Hokage and the grandfather I never knew.” He turned back to the nursery and pressed his forehead to the glass momentarily. His eyes drifted closed as if in prayer before he turned back to where Kakashi and Iruka stood. “I need to get back to Kimiko,” he said. He looked at Iruka and tilted his head towards Kakashi. “Take him home for some rest, Chichi.” Then he was gone, on his way down the hall and back to his wife.

Long moments passed before either of them said anything.

“Iruka?”

“Hmmm?”

“We can trust him.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems to be accepted fact (Maybe even actual canon? Can't remember) that Kakashi's ANBU name was Hound, but Wolf worked better for my purposes. :D


End file.
